Moving On
by Katief20
Summary: Joanna Weston has moved into the village wanting a fresh start. Things get complicated when she finds settling into her teaching post at the village school more difficult than she anticipated and leads her into dispute with PC Nick Rowan - but when her ex-boyfriend refuses to take no for an answer its Nick who has to come to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna Weston stood leaning against the wall in the small back garden belonging to the pretty little cottage, situated about a mile from the village of Aidensfield. She smiled with pure pleasure as she looked down the valley. Rolling moors - beautiful now in the May sunshine but harsh in the winter - with the village of Aidensfield nestling underneath them. It was just so right to come here. Her parents, who lived about 30 miles away had recently acquired the cottage by means of an inheritance from a very distant relative on Joanna's mother's side. This had meant various visits to the cottage for redecorating and so on and Joanna had accompanied her mother on these. She had therefore learned there was a teaching vacancy at the local village school. As her parents debated whether to sell or rent the cottage Joanna made the decision for them. She was a relatively newly qualified teacher and on impulse, needing an escape and a fresh start, applied for the post at the school, secured it and told her parents she was their new tenant.

They had been slightly stunned by her decision and her mother had been distinctly cross when she learned at the same time Joanna had ended her fledgling relationship with Maxwell Cartwright whose family were local landowners and minor aristocracy. But all Joanna's mother saw of Maxwell was his charm, the other side of him he had kept hidden. Joanna had seen it though and she didn't like it, and that had been why she had told him anything that might have existed between them was over. But his anger at her decision highlighted to Joanna that she was going to have put some distance between them.

So here she was, first day in Aidensfield and tomorrow she would start at the village school. It was only her second teaching post and she felt naturally apprehensive about it, wanting to make a good impression and settle into the community.

She turned away from the gate as if to go back into the cottage then stopped, startled as a very familar car pulled onto the rough track adajcent to the cottage (which formed the driveway) from the road. Her heart sank as Maxwell got out of it. Seeing him now here in Aidensfield brought home to Joanna all the things she didn't like about him. Undoubtedly good looking and distinctively "out of the top drawer" he might be but he could not hide his arrogant manner, his contempt for anyone beneath him. And he had a temper when he did not get his own way. He did not look best pleased now.

"Max!" she stepped out of the garden, onto the track. . Her expression was anything but welcoming. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not much of a welcome old girl," Max replied leaning casually against his car.

"I told you there was nothing between us and I also told you I was going away. I also told my mother not to tell you where I was." Joanna took a breath. "Well, she obviously has the same problem as you. She doesn't listen."

"Now don't be too hard on the old girl," Max replied. "She just wants the best for you. She was so helpful telling me where this place was."

"I bet she was! Just go away will you Max?"

"Not even going to offer me a coffee when I've driven all this way to see you?" Suddenly he grabbed hold of Jo's wrist holding her in a tight grip. "Not very nice is it? You need to learn manners I think!"

"Just let me go of me now! How dare you!" Joanna felt fear because she knew Max's temper. He'd never hit her before but she would never rule it out. She'd tried to tell her mother this but her mother was blinded by Max's charm which he could turn on at the drop of a hat. And Jo's father too had struggled to believe Max could behave anything other than honourably. Escaping had been Joanna's only option.

They were distracted by the sound of a motorbike. Max dropped Jo's wrist and turned. The motorbike was pulled up in the road at the entrance to the driveway and on board the bike was a police constable.

"Everything all right?" PC Nick Rowan called over watching Max keenly.

"Absolutely fine Constable!" Max said easily.

But PC Nick Rowan wasn't having that. He wasn't comfortable with what he had seen and he looked past Max directly at Joanna.

"Honestly its fine," Joanna said. "My - friend was just leaving." Joanna glared defiantly at Max who glared back at her.

Nick rolled the motorbike back slightly so as to given Max room to get out his car glancing pointedly at Max. He waited patiently making it clear he wasn't going anywhere until Max had chosen to leave. Max looked at him angrily then back at Joanna before he finally gave in.

"I'll be back Joanna, this isn't the end of it!" He slammed his way into the car, reversed at speed out into the road and then drove off.

Joanna walked down to where Nick was watching Max drive off. He focused his attention back on her.

"Thank you," she said. "I mean, everything's fine, he was just a bit upset. He's an ex-boyfriend."

Nick nodded. "Have you just moved in here?" he asked. "It used to be old Mrs Harris' place didn't it?"

"Yes. I'm Joanna, Joanna Weston. Its my parents place really - Mother was a distant relative of Mrs Harris and the only relative as it turned out and inherited the cottage when she died - but I'm living here for now - I've just taken up a post at the village school."

"We should see each other around then. I'm Nick Rowan, I'm the village bobby in Aidensfield." Nick paused feeling oddly drawn to her and not knowing why. "If you have any more bother with him let me know. If you tell me where's he from I can ask someone from the local station to speak to him if you like. I'm guessing he's not local."

"No he lives near my parents. Thank you but honestly I can deal with Max. He's just used to getting his own way that's all and its a shock to him when he doesn't."

"Max?"

"Maxwell Cartwright. He just gets a bit upset sometimes. Its fine."

Nick was not quite so sure about her ability to deal with Max. His impression was Max was a pretty nasty bit of work when things went against him and he was pretty certain Joanna was more shaken up than she was letting on. Glancing at Joanna's wrist, he said, "He's marked your arm."

She pulled down the sleeve of her dress hastily. "Its nothing. Thank you for your help. But I should probably get on with unpacking. Can I offer you tea or coffee?"

"No its fine thanks. I'll let you get on. But call me if you need anything all right?"

Nick watched her go back into the house then caught hold of himself. He had plenty to be getting on with after all but he was slightly concerned and as he headed back toward the village he saw Maggie Bolton's Land Rover coming towards him He waved her down.

"All right Nick?" she asked him

"Yeah. I've just come past Brock Cottage."

"Joanna Weston's place?"

"Oh, you've met?"

Maggie nodded. "I was at the school when she came for a look around and then I saw her again after her interview. Everything all right?"

"Maybe. She was arguing with someone when I came past, she wanted him to leave but he was being a bit stubborn about it so I just pulled in to make sure he left. Nasty piece of work, he'd grabbed hold of her and marked her arm."

"What did she say?" Maggie asked.

"Not much. Just that he was an ex-boyfriend. She was trying to make out she wasn't too worried but I think she was more shaken than she's letting on."

Maggie nodded. "All right, well, I've some things to do and then I'll drop by on my way past, see how she is." She looked closely at Nick. "You're worried aren't you?"

"I didn't like what I saw," Nick said. "And I think she knows he'll probably be back."

"Well all we can do is help her when she asks us for it. Don't worry Nick, I'll look out for her."

"Thanks Maggie." Nick kicked the bike into gear. "Better get on. Speak later."


	2. Chapter 2

Despite feeling more than a little shaken by Maxwell's visit Joanna resolved to put it behind her and focus on her new job. To her relief her first day progressed smoothly enough and everyone was welcoming and friendly. She got on well with her class of eight year olds and felt she had made a good start. Her only concern really that first morning was that she had a child missing and none of the other children professed to know where he might be. At break time Joanna sought out the head teacher Mrs Bradley and mentioned to her she had an absentee.

"Let me guess," Mrs Bradley said matter of factly. "Nat Jackson."

"Well yes,"Joanna said.

"I'm afraid this is a regular occurrence . He will probably be in school tomorrow but if not I'll make some enquiries."

"A regular occurrence?"

"Nat's father is something of a career criminal although to be fair he has kept himself out of trouble of late. Young Nathaniel is showing very clear signs of following in his father's footsteps," Mrs Bradley said grimly.

"Is his mum around?" Joanna asked

"Yes. But she's no saint herself I can tell you that. Look, Joanna, I know what you're thinking - that its wrong to write off a child. And I would agree with you - to a point. But you don't know Nathaniel and you don't know the family - take the word of someone who does!"

Maybe it wasn't Mrs Bradley's intention but her younger colleague felt patronized by the Head's tone. "Can I ask what Nathaniel's father has been in prison for?" Joanna asked trying to keep the resentment out of her voice.

"Burglary, the odd assault here and there," the woman replied. "And you will find Nat a real handful. I'm afraid he is going to be in trouble with the law himself in a few years. I hate to sound like I've given up on him but we have tried Joanna, believe me and needless to say the family do not work with us to help Nat."

Joanna thought for a moment. "I might start," she said, "by finding out where Nat has been today. Shall I go round after school?"

Mrs Bradley hesitated. "I'm wondering about sending you over there alone," she said. Then she sighed. "Oh well what harm can it do? They live on a small holding about a mile out of Aidensfield. You can't miss the place, its half falling down. Lucketts Farm." She hesitated. "Look, you might do well to even get over the step. It really depends on the mood Bridget Jackson is in, as to whether she'll listen to you or not. And if you do get in there, watch your belongings. Especially your purse!"

* * *

The Jackson family were not just the topic of conversation at the School that morning. They or rather Tommy Jackson were the topic of conversation at Ashfordly Police Station as well. Phil Bellamy was on the phone and Alf reading the newspaper at his desk. He looked up as Nick Rowan clattered into the station.

"Hey up Nick," he said. "How'd you go with the pawnbrokers then?"

"The candlesticks that were taken when the Old Rectory got done over last week - well, someone's been in with them to Sturgeon's this morning," Nick said referring to the more reputable of the local pawnbrokers. "He got suspicious so our chap did a runner taking the candlesticks with him. Here's the description Sturgeon gave me." Nick showed Alf his pocket book. Alf raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Tom Jackson's back in action then," he said.

Phil had finished his call. He'd been half listening to his colleagues conversation as he was on the phone, now he said, "Got a match for the finger print found on the window ledge," he said. "Its Tommy Jackson's all right."

"So we've got him bang to rights," Nick said with satisfaction. "Getting careless or he's out of practice!"

Sergeant Blaketon appeared in the duty room at that point. "Well? Anything for me?" he demanded.

"Yeah, chap fitting Tommy Jackson's description went into Sturgeon's this morning trying to flog candlesticks which fit the description of those take from the Old Rectory last week," Nick said. "And Phil's just been told the fingerprint which was found is match for Tommy as well."

"Wonder why he's back in action?" Phil wanted to know "Been quiet for awhile."

"Well leopards don't change their spots,"said Blaketon musingly, "and it seems like he's out of practice and all, making it easy for us. Then again he were never the sharpest tool in the box. Right, well I'll go and get the warrant now and then we'll go and pay Jackson a visit."

* * *

Back at Lucketts Farm, Nat Jackson was kicking a ball around in the weedy, front garden area in front of the farmhouse. He'd told his mum he'd had a belly ache and didn't want to go to school and Bridget Jackson had said "Do what you like but stay out of me road!" When his mum said that, she meant it so Nat was keeping out of the house.

Bridget was worried. Tommy had been keeping out of bother of late mainly because he really and genuinely had not been well. He wouldn't see a doctor and she'd given in trying to persuade him to go. But then he'd stopped going to work completely - he'd now and again picked up low level bits of labouring work which coupled with his illegal activities kept the family afloat. Money had been even shorter than usual and then to top it all two nights last week Tommy had been out nearly all night. That meant one thing - he was out robbing again. He had been evasive all morning - out early then skulking back to the house - and Bridget felt sure the police were going to follow him to the door. So that was why today she really did not care if Nat went into school or not.

Nat was kicking his ball against the wall around the garden. Then he stopped, listening - and then he saw the two police cars pull up outside.

"Mam, Mam!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Bobbies!"

As the police officers got out of the car Nat squared up to them. "You're not coming in!" he snarled

Nick Rowan regarded the lad resignedly. "You should be in school Nat," he pointed out. "Now don't be stupid, we're here to see your Dad, so let us get on with it."

"Not bloody likely!"

"Bellamy, you deal with him," Blaketon snapped.

"Thanks Sarge," Phil muttered. He stepped forward. "Move out of the way Nat and let us get on."

"No way copper!" Nat aimed a kick at Phil's shins which connected.

"Right, that's it!" Phil went to grab hold of Nat's collar. In answer Nat sank his teeth into Phil's hand.

Phil's colleagues looked on in amusement as Phil grappled with the angry eight year old. "Well Bellamy, we'll leave this one with you," Blaketon said, "so you, Rowan and you, Ventress, with me.

Giving Phil a sly grin as they went past Alf and Nick went with Blaketon towards the farmhouse. But they were well versed in dealing with the Jacksons and Alf and Nick peeled off left and right to go round to to the back of the farmhouse. Blaketon raised a hand to knock on the farmhouse door, as he did so Bridget Jackson opened it her face contorted in fury. Blaketon found himself taking a step back.

"Telll him to get his hands off my kid!" snarled Bridget

Blaketon looked back to where Phil was still struggling to bring Nat to heel

"I'd say," he said, "its your lad who's inflicting most damage on my constable at the moment."

"Nat!" bawled Bridget. "Pack it in!"

Nat with a glare at his mother gave in and Phil was able to grab hold of Nat's arm.

"If you were a year or two older, " Phil snapped, "I'd be arresting you!" His hand was badly bitten and bruised.

As Alf and Nick got to the back of the house, Tommy Jackson was halfway down the drainpipe from an upstairs window. He hesitated when he saw the two police constables.

"Come on Tommy, lets get it over with," Nick said patiently.

The man wearily slid down the drainpipe. He sighed as Nick got his handcuffs out and formally arrested him.

"No need for the handcuffs is there?" he asked.

"Not running the risk of losing you between here and Ashfordly," Nick said. "Now do we have to turn this place over Tommy or are you going to tell us where the gear is?"

Blaketon and Phil had appeared at the back door then with Bridget who had hold of a mutinous looking Nat. "I knew you were bloody up to something," Bridget swore at her husband. "What gear? What the hell have you done now?"

"We needed the money love." Suddenly Tommy began to cough doubling up as he fought for breath.

"You all right?" Nick asked, concerned.

"He were fit enough when he were robbing the Old Rectory last week," Alf remarked, from where he was leaning against the wall observing proceedings.

"That were you?" Bridget snapped at her husband. "Oh for God's sake." She turned to Blaketon. "Just get him out of here. Sick of the sight of him I am. And you," she turned on Nat, "upstairs, go to your room. Bad as your father you are."

Nat stomped off as Tommy gasped. "Rest o't' gear's in top shed."

Blaketon looked at Phil who slipped off to look for it. Nick was still observing Tommy in some concern. "Not going to keel over on us are you?" he asked.

"Just me chest. Can't get me breath sometimes," he wheezed.

Nick looked at Blaketon. "I don't think he's putting it on Sarge," he said.

"Aye, well, we'll get a doctor in, back at the station. Take him to the car." Blaketon turned to Bridget. "And you want to rein young Nat in and all. If he were a bit older he'd have assault on a constable on his charge sheet."

The answer was the back door slamming his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna Weston paid a visit to the Jacksons after school that day with no idea of what had taken place earlier. She felt a little bit apprehensive as she pulled her car up outside the falling down farmhouse. As she stood at the gate a small figure came round the side of the house. He was dressed in trousers with the knees pretty well worn through, a holey pull over worn over a tatty, grubby shirt and he was none too clean. This little urchin had to be Nat.

Joanna smiled. "Hallo there. Are you Nat?"

"What do you want?" Nat growled.

"I'm your new teacher, Miss Weston, Nat. I've come to see where you were today. I was worried when you weren't at school."

"Couldn't come to school." Nat eyed Joanna slyly. "The coppers came. They've took my Dad. And I had to stay and look after me Mam."

"Your Dad's been arrested? Do you know why Nat?"

"They reckon he's been pinching again." Nat shrugged. "One o't' coppers gave me a going over and all, coz I was trying to stop 'em taking him."

"I don't think so Nat," Joanna said gently. "I'm sure the police wouldn't do that."

"Yeah?" Nat pulled down the collar of his grubby shirt slightly. Joanna took a breath. The child's neck was badly marked and bruised.

"What happened to you?" she asked. "The truth, Nat."

"Told you. The coppers. One of them got hold of me didn't he, proper roughed me up." The boy scowled at her. "What's the use? You don't believe me. No one believes us."

At that point a small fiery woman came down the path. "Nat! Who're you talking to? Get inside! And you!" she pointed at Joanna, "Clear off, I've had enough today!"

"Mrs Jackson? I'm Nat's teacher from school, Miss Weston. Nat's been telling me you've had the police round today. Please let me help."

"Oh aye? What can you do like?"

"Tell me about Nat for a start. He's bruised round his neck." Joanna took a breath. "Nat said that one of the police officers who was here did that. I can't believe it. He's just a little boy!"

Nat and his mother exchanged complicit glances.

"Well, I mean, young Nat here got upset when the police arrived. Stands to reason he would. They'd come to take his Dad off hadn't they. So he starts getting a bit mouthy and next thing one of the bobbies proper had hold of him, really roughed him up. He's only a youngster Miss -"

"Weston."

"Aye. Well, as I said he's only a youngster. And when I told that Sergeant, Sergeant Blaketon it were over at Ashfordly, right bully he is, to tell his copper to lay off our Nat he threatened to have our Nat charged. Said he would have done it an' all if Nat were old enough." Mrs Jackson took a breath. "Then there's me husband. He's not been well Miss Weston, I've been worried but he wouldn't go to the doctor would he. He's been coughing, wheezing. Our Nat'll tell you. Now I won't deny I think he's been up to his thieving tricks but if he were, its because money's been that tight - he can't work with this chest he's got." The woman paused. "Any road, they arrested him and he were coughing and wheezing away but they still dragged him off in handcuffs. In front of our Nat an' all. Poor lad, been beside himself."

Nat gave a sniff and wiped his sleeve across his nose.

"Oh Nat, don't get upset," Joanna said gently feeling quite helpless. "I'm sure we can sort this out." She looked at Mrs Jackson. "Have you heard anything about your husband?"

"Been charged." The woman shrugged. "I dont know rightly what we'll do if he goes to prison. I mean that's us finished I suppose round here. Well maybe its not a bad thing. We're not wanted round here."

"Please don't say that Mrs Jackson," Joanna said. "I'm sure there's something I can do to help. I think I'll start by raising this with the local PC here - PC Rowan."

"He's as bad. He were here with the others this morning - now he weren't the one as roughed up our Nat, but he were the one who dragged off our Tom, and the state he was in an' all."

Joanna bit her lip. "This isn't good enough. You can leave this with me Mrs Jackson. I'll make sure something is done. I don't know what yet - but trust me, somethng will be done." She turned to go back to her car. "I'll get in touch. And Nat, I know you want to look after your Mum but do you think you could come to school for me tomorrow?"

"Yes Miss," Nat said meekly.

They watched Joanna drive off and BridgetJackson gave a broad smile. "By heck our Nat, you pulled a blinder there," she said with satisfaction.

"Aye Mam."

"You go to school tomorrow. Keep her on our side. She might be useful, like." The woman sighed. "Any road, chances are your Dad will be back then and I can't be doing having the two of you hanging round the house all day."

* * *

Nick did not always have the chance to do the bedtime routine with his lively two year old daughter so it was something they both enjoyed when he did. That evening was one such occasion. She was in bed and he was reading to her in the nursery, when Eileen appeared in the doorway.

"Nick, I am sorry," she said. "But the new teacher at the school is here, Joanna Weston. I asked her into the house but she insisted on waiting in the office."

"I thought she might call," Nick admitted. "I didn't think that boyfriend of hers would give up so easily." He gave Katie a kiss. "All right love, Eileen will finish reading your story and then I'll come back."

Katie grumbled a bit but settled down as Eileen took over the story. Nick went downstairs where Joanna was waiting in the police office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Her tone was chilly. "I understand you were putting your daughter to bed, but this is important."

"Right." Nick was puzzled by her manner. "Is Maxwell bothering you?"

"No, I told you, I can deal with him." Joanna paused. "A boy called Nat Jackson is in my class at school and he didn't come in today so I called round at his home after school to find out where he was."

Nick nodded.

"But you know he wasn't at school because you and your colleagues were at the house this morning," Joanna went on.

"We had a warrant, to arrest Nat's father," Nick suddenly felt defensive and he didn't know why.

"One of your colleagues, I don't know who, as I understand it restrained Nat because, understandably, Nat got upset when police officers arrived to take his father away. And that officer has left Nat with severe bruising. I've seen it, you can't deny it."

Nick felt a sudden surge of anger as he realised why Joanna was at the police house and he fought to keep it in check.

"I'm not denying anything as we've nothing to hide," he said. "There was an altercation but Nat instigated it. Did his mother tell you he left PC Bellamy with a badly bitten hand for which he had to go and get medical attention? No I thought she'd leave that bit out. My Sergeant was seriously considering making a report to Social Services this afternoon - as he's every right to do if he thinks Nat's mother is incapable of controlling him and keeping him safe. If Nat had been a bit older he would have been charged." Nick drew a breath. "And as for the bruising, well, either of Nat's parents might have had a hand in that."

Joanna began to feel she was on very shaky ground.

"I understand from Mrs Jackson you arrested his father even though he was showing signs of being quite ill," she said.

"He was arrested after evidence, good evidence, put him at the scene of a burglary last week. We also found some of the stolen goods in his possession." Nick paused. "We had him checked over at the station. The doctor's made a report. He's got early stage pulmonary disease- not serious at this stage but it will keep him out of prison. So he'll probably be back home tomorrow."

"Right. Well maybe I need to go back and speak to Mrs Jackson again."

"Maybe you do." Nick hesitated. "Did you speak to anyone at the school before you went to see the Jacksons?"

"My Head Teacher."

"What did she say?"

"All right, she gave me a warning about the Jacksons." Joanna sighed "I admit perhaps things aren't quite as what I was led to believe."

Nick said, "Right. So if you don't mind then, I'll go back and finish putting my daughter to bed." He opened the door of the police house. Joanna hesitated then as if to say something but sensed it wasn't a good idea.

Getting back in her car she hit the steering wheel with her hand. "Damn!" she exclaimed.

She sat and thought for a moment, then drove off, not home but to Maggie Bolton's cottage hoping against hope Maggie was in.

To her intense relief she was. "Hi Jo!" she exclaimed as she opened the front door. "How did your first day go?"

"Started off too well and ended up spectacularly badly. I've made an awful fool of myself Maggie."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Well, come in and tell me about it," she said "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I've just been to see Nick Rowan and accused him and his colleagues of police brutality against the Jackson family, Nat Jackson in particular," Jo admitted as she stepped into Maggie's pretty cottage. "It didn't go down very well. Especially as on reflection I don't think there's a grain of truth in it. I've had the wool well and truly pulled over my eyes."

Maggie pointed at a chair by the fire. "Sit down," she said. "I'll make some tea and we'll see if we can sort this out."


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting by the fire in Maggie's cosy sitting room, Joanna morosely stared into her cup of tea. "And to make things worse," she said, "I interuppted Nick Rowan whilst he was putting his daughter to bed. Although that bit I didn't quite understand. There was a lady there - Eileen - is she a relative?"

"She's an aunt of Nick's wife, Kate."

"Oh. I don't think she was there?"

"No." Maggie spoke slowly. "Joanna, Kate Rowan - she was the local doctor here by the way - died nearly two years ago. Eileen is helping Nick bring up his daughter."

Joanna looked at Maggie, shocked. "How dreadful. She must have been so young."

"She was. And so very brave" It still hurt Maggie to talk of it. "She had leukaemia Jo, and she hid her symptoms - because she was pregnant. She sacrificed whatever chance she had - and it wasn't much of a chance - for the baby."

"How did Nick cope?"

"It hasn't been easy. He's had some tough times., at home and at work. But whilst I wouldn't say he's moving on - and to be honest I don't ever think he will - he's in a much better place now than he was."

Joanna shook her head. "I shouldn't have come to Aidensfield, I shouldn't even be teaching. I mean, how could I let the Jacksons take me in like that?"

"Jo, don't be silly. You're not the only one they've led down the garden path over the years. If you've made any mistake, its only that maybe you should have asked around a bit before going to speak to Nick Rowan tonight. PC Bellamy who ended up trying to deal with Nat this morning came to see me to get medical treatment for his hand and it was a real mess Jo. Nat had badly bitten him and kicked him as well. If Phil - PC Bellamy - did bruise Nat, I'm happy to say it probably happened whilst he was trying to fend Nat off. That behaviour can't be allowed to pass."

"The other day when Maxwell was being a nuisance up at the cottage Nick was lovely, really helped me out,"Jo said with a sigh. "I need to sort this out Maggie."

"Yes. In a small community like this we have to work pretty closely together," Maggie pointed out. "Leave it with me Jo. I'll speak to Nick. I'm sure we can sort things out. Nick's not unreasonable."

Jo nodded.

"I hope you don't think we were talking out of turn," Maggie said softly, "but Nick did mention he was concerned about Maxwell and the way he was behaving at your cottage. Have you heard any more from him?"

"No. I honestly don't think I will Maggie. He was just trying it on because he likes his own way all the time." Jo managed a weak smile. "That would have been the easy option wouldn't it? Marry Maxwell and live in luxury!"

"But it wouldn't have been the right option? You can offer much more than that Jo."

"I know. And fundamentally, deep down, Maxwell is a bully. Its fine until he doesn't get his own way. I didn't want to live like that Maggie."

"Of course not. And please don't worry about today. It will all get sorted. I promise."

* * *

Joanna brought her Head Teacher up to speed with events the next day before school. "Oh dear," the woman exclaimed, "this is all most unfortunate. But you say things are being smoothed over?"

"I hope so, yes."

"We'll have to see what happens. I suppose its lap of the Gods as to whether Nat even comes to school today. I do wish you'd spoken to me before going to see PC Rowan last night."

"Believe me, so do I!" Joanna looked out the window. "Nat's here now," she exclaimed. "But his Mum isn't with him. Does she not bring Nat to school?" She caught the Head's eye. "No," she said flatly. "Of course she doesn't."

Suddenly the Head's severe expression relaxed. "Joanna," she said. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. The Jacksons are, shall we say, difficult, Don't doubt yourself. You're doing very well."

"Thank you," Joanna replied. "That means a lot."

She went out into the playground to meet Nat. Nat gazed balefully up at her.

"Still got me bruises Miss," he said.

"Yes. And I gather you dealt out some bruises of your own yesterday. You left a police constable needing medical attention. Nat do you know how much trouble that could have got you into." Jo sighed. "Now come on, into class with you."

Nat sighed, realising today was not going to go the way he had planned.

* * *

Over at the Police House Nick was switching between eating his own breakfast to helping Katie eat hers or at least trying to stop her from putting as much of it on the floor as she could. There was a knock on the door, Eileen went to answer it

"Morning Maggie," she said. "Come on in, tea in the pot."

"Lovely thank you," Maggie replied joining Nick and his daughter at the breakfast table. "Morning Nick, morning Katie."

"Hallo," Nick said with a grin "Want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine thank you a cup of tea will do me." Maggie paused. "Just want a quick word Nick."

"Katie Rowan," Eileen said, "if you've finished that breakfast come on with me and I'll clean you up."

"You don't have to go anywhere Eileen," Maggie said. "I've only come round because Joanna Weston came to my cottage last night. She's really upset about what happened yesterday. She knows she got it badly wrong."

"Well that's beyond any doubt," Eileen said robustly. "We'll leave you and Nick to it though Maggie. You can talk better without this one chipping in."

Nick gave his daughter a quick kiss as Eileen whisked her off and then focused his attention back on Maggie.

"Sorry," he said. "Eileen gets a bit protective."

"You must have been annoyed as well," Maggie said.

"I was, a bit," Nick admitted. "She needs to check her facts before she goes hurling around accusations Maggie. In a small community like ths, you have to be careful."

"And she knows that, absolutely." Maggie took a sip of tea. "She's mortified Nick. And come on, we've all been taken in by the Jacksons at one stage or another."

"Well that's true," Nick said. He sighed. "What do you want me to do Maggie?"

"Speak to Jo, Nick. Let her know there's no hard feelings. It's really rocked her confidence and she doesn't need that."

Nick thought for a moment then nodded. "All right, I'll see her after schoool today."

"I hope you don't mind." Maggie gave Nick a tentative glance. "I told her about Kate. It just sort of came out in conversation."

Nick tensed a little then relaxed. "No, its fine. Don't worry Maggie. I'll speak to Joanna, sort it out. I thought she'd come round last night because she was having trouble with that boyfriend of hers again"

"I think she was more shaken up by him than she cared to admit," Maggie said. "I think we still might hear more from that quarter."

* * *

Joanna had a fairly rough ride from Nat that day culminating in her sending him out of the classroom to the Head to deal with. But the rest of the children were lovely and she had some most welcome, supportive comments from parents at the end of the school day. Her fragile confidence in herself felt a little less shaky as she headed for her car to drive home. As she reached the car she paused. Nick Rowan was walking towards her. She tensed, wondering what he was going to say to her. Before he could speak she spoke first.

"I owe you an apology. I was so wrong yesterday."

"Its fine. I spoke to Maggie this morning. I was pretty cross last night but I know how persuasive the Jacksons can be."

"I should have checked my facts though. I felt so embarrassed."

"There's honestly no need." Nick tried to turn the conversation onto lighter ground. "How did today go?"

"Good. Well Nat Jackson has given me a bit ofa time of it especially when he realised I was on to him but I think I dealt with him."

Nick nodded. "I'll get on then. Honestly, don't worry about anything. Its forgotten."

"Nick? Let me make dinner for you - at my cottage - say, tomorrow evening? My way of saying sorry and you can tell me a bit about Aidensfield. There's clearly a lot I need to know!"

He hesitated and she saw the conflict on his face.

"If you don't want to, honestly, that's fine, I won't take offence."

Nick relaxed a bit "No, its not that," he said. "I'd like that. Don't go to too much trouble though."

"I won't. Come to the cottage about seven?"

Nick stood and watched her drive off still unable to believe he'd agreed to go for dinner the following evening. But it was a dinner - what harm could it do?


	5. Chapter 5

Of course by the time the following evening came around Nick had more or less talked himself out of into going to Joanna's for dinner after all. He never found socialising easy these days and had to make a concerted effort. Eileen was sat at the kitchen table watching him in amusement as he reluctantly put his jacket on. As a sort of last stand Nick said desperately, "You said Katie had a bit of a sniffle?"

"Its not even a cold," Eileen said. "Katie is fine. Nick you have to go to Joanna's. You can't let her down, not at such short notice."

"Yeah I know."

"And if you let her down, she'll think its because you are still annoyed with her over that misunderstanding the other day, and that would just make things even worse."

"You're right, of course." Nick gave Eileen a weak grin. "I can't believe I agreed to go up there for dinner at all. Its nothing to do with Joanna of course, but -"

"I know Nick. But you need more than just work and Katie you know. You need some life for you too don't forget. You need to concentrate on that, get out more. I know its not easy."

He nodded and picked up his keys. "All right then. I'll go. I shouldn't be late."

"There's no rush, enjoy your evening."

* * *

Joanna felt oddly nervous as she opened the door in response to Nick's knock. "Come on in," she said brightly realising he felt as nervous as she did. "Make yourself at home. Oh thanks," as he gave her the bottle of wine he had brought with him.

Nick looked around the pretty sitting room of the cottage. "You've done a good job with this," he said, "it was pretty run down."

"Well, team effort. Dad had the builders in and Mum and I decorated between us. Here, sit down by the fire, dinner won't be long. Want some of this wine now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He took the glass she gave him and Jo seated herself on the opposite side of the fire.

"Better day at school?" Nick asked.

"Much," Joanna said. "Nat came to school and didn't give me half as much trouble which is something! And the other children are lovely. I really don't regret coming here - well, I wish I hadn't been so silly the other day but apart from that..."

"Forget about that," Nick reassured her. "Yeah, I was pretty cross about it, but then again I know the Jacksons and they're sharp operators."

"They are! They certainly led me up the garden path!" Jo gave a smile. "Now I think that's dinner ready so I'll serve up."

"Want any help?"

"Not at all, its fine. Two ticks."

* * *

Back at the Police House in Aidensfield there was a quiet knock at the front door. Eileen went to answer it. It was Maggie.

"Eileen, hi," she said.

"Come on in! Cup of tea?"

"No thank you, I won't stop as it is getting late. I just wanted to know if Nick did go to Jo's?"

"He did. He very nearly backed out at the last minute but I persuaded him."

"I'm so glad he went. He needs to get out more."

"As I've been telling him for goodness knows how long!" Eileen said wryly.

* * *

Back at Brock Cottage Nick pushed away his empty plate. "That was really lovely, thank you," he said to Jo.

"No problem," she said. She smiled "Its about the only thing I can make to any degree of competency!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Nick replied. "Do you want any help?" as Jo began stacking plates.

"No, you go and sit back down and make yourself comfortable, I'll bring some coffee in."

Nick hesitated then, "Don't take this the wrong way but, well, I've really enjoyed myself tonight."

Jo looked at him amused. "Did you think you wouldn't?"

"Its not that. I'm just not great at getting out these days." Nick gave a slight grin. "Confession time, Eileen had to practically push me out of the door tonight."

"Well it must be strange, doing things on your own, when you're used to doing them as a couple," Jo said practically.

Nick nodded. "That's certainly part of it. And then when I'm not in work I like to spend as much time as I can with Katie."

"I'd really like to meet her," Jo said.

"Well you must," Nick said. "I owe you a dinner anyway. I might even have a go at making it myself rather than relying on Eileen - which I do too much of anyway!"

* * *

Rather unfortunately Maxwell Cartwright had decided to pay Joanna a visit that evening. He really could not believe Joanna had thrown him over. It didn't happen in Maxwell's world. What he wanted, he got and he was the one who did the throwing over, he certainly wasn't used to that treatment being doled out to him. He had decided Joanna simply did not mean what she said. She was probably just making him work for her or something Max thought. Well he was getting a bit tired of playing the game now. He wanted her to come back into line as it were. He wasn't having her make a fool of him amongst his County friends.

So he drove over to Joanna's cottage that evening. As he came up the lane to the cottage he slowed and stopped. Parked on the track adjacent to the cottage was a bright red MG Convertible. Max tapped his fingers on his steering wheel. It would seem Jo had company that evening.

Thinking for a moment, Max put his car back into gear then drove on past Brock Cottage. Some way down the lane was a rough track into woods. Max bumped his car a short way down this track so the car was not visible from the road. Then he got out of the car, getting his bearings. To his left a path snaked away in the direction of the cottage. Max would lay odds that path ran along the back of the house. Reaching back into the car he took a torch out of the glove compartment as the night was now drawing in and then he set off purposefully along the path.

In the cottage, relaxing over coffee, Nick was saying to Jo, "So is Aidensfield a long term plan?"

"I don't know really," Jo admitted. "I do like the idea of working in a village school, part of the community sort of thing. Of course I needed to get away from Maxwell but that wasn't the only thing which brought me here." She looked at Nick. "What brought you and Kate here?"

"London wasn't us," Nick said. "We weren't seeing much of other, Kate had a hospital job then and between her shifts and mine, getting some time together was pretty hard work. We knew it wouldn't be easy but it was more difficult than we thought. And working in the Met, well, lets just say I couldn't do the job the way I wanted to. Kate was brought up round here you see so when we talked about a fresh start, moving on, coming to Aidensfield seemed a good choice for us. And it was." Nick hesitated. "Of course, after Kate died, everything changed."

"Understandably."

"I wasn't in a good place," Nick admitted. "I'm embarrassed to say this now, but I reallly struggled to bond with Katie. It got pretty bad - even to the stage where Eileen was thinking of taking her to London to bring her up, herself."

"I don't think you can be too hard on yourself about that, " Jo said gently

"It wasn't just Katie. I gave Maggie a bad time as well as Kate's partner in the practice at the time. I blamed them you see for not picking up on Kate's illness. But given that she'd hid it from them, how could they have done?"

"Kate must have been so brave."

"She was. Totally selfless. She just wanted the baby to have the best chance." Nick put his coffee cup down. "But we're doing all right now I think Katie and I - mainly thanks to Eileen. She's been amazing. I don't know how I'd have coped without her. Wouldn't I don't think, wouldn't have been able to go on doing police work anyway. And Maggie's been a good friend too."

Maxwell had now reached the cottage but the curtains were pulled over the windows and he could not see inside. Well it didn't matter. He could wait here, he thought until the owner of that car left the cottage.

He was rewarded about an hour later when Nick finally left the cottage. The front door was illuminated with light from inside the cottage and Max recognised Nick clearly as the police officer who'd intervened the other day.

"So that's the way of it," Max muttered.

Unaware of Max, prowling in the shadows, Nick said to Joanna, "Thank you. I've really enjoyed myself tonight."

"Me too."

"I've a couple of night shifts coming up but after that, you will come round one evening won't you? I'll let you know what night's best."

"I'll really look forward to it Nick," Jo said with a smile. "I can't wait to meet Katie. And get to know Eileen as well."

"Good night then."

"Good night."

Nick walked round the side of the cottage to the car and Joanna shut her front door. Max was trembling with rage. He was tempted to go and bang on the cottage door there and then and have it out with Joanna. But he somehow fought back the anger. No, she would keep, he decided. Joanna Weston was going to pay for this. He wasn't being made a fool of.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the usual chaos was prevailing in the Police House. Nick was rummaging around in the office for a report he needed and couldnt' find, in the kitchen Eileen was flitting between getting Katie fed and having breakfast herself. In the middle of it all there was a knock at the police house office door.

Nick muttered crossly to himself but nevertheless moved to answer it. Opening the door his inital irritation faded as he saw Joanna on the step. "Hallo," he said, "Come in You all right?"

"Um, not really no," she said. Nick frowned.

"What's happened Jo?"

"I went out to the car this morning Nick and its in a real state. Windows smashed, tyres let down and its been scratched all down one side. I never heard a thing which is what worries me even more!"

Nick stared at her. "That must have been done after I left last night," he said, "because it was fine then. Look, come on into the house and have a cup of tea and I'll get some details. Where's the car now?"

"I rang the garage and they came out to pick it up and dropped me off down in the village. They have one I can borrow while they get mine back on the road again which is something."

Eileen looked up with a smile as Nick and Jo came into the kitchen. "Hallo there," she said to Jo.

"Jo this is Eileen, Kate's aunt," Nick introduced Jo formally.

"Eileen -I am so sorry about the other night when I came round. I made a complete fool of myself," Jo said anxiously.

"Not at all," Eileen said. "Its all forgotten. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"I'd love one."

"And this is Katie," Nick said, introducing his daughter who gurgled happily at Joanna.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah. Take after your Mum don't you love?" Nick grinned as Katie reached out for Joanna. "Well she's taken to you!"

"Am I okay to pick her up?"

"Of course."

Jo pulled Katie onto her knee and sat at the kitchen table with her. Chewing a piece of toast Katie happily cuddled into Joanna.

Eileen smiled as she put a cup of tea in front of Joanna. "You two have made friends!"she said.

"She's a real credit to you and Nick," Joanna said warmly. She looked across at Nick who was settling himself at the end of the table, his notebook in his hand. "Nick, I don't know what to do. Do we have to get, well, official about this?"

Nick glanced at her sharply. "Is there a reason we shouldn't?"

Joanna looked down for a minute. Eileen stepped forward "Come on Katie, lets get you washed and dressed," she said, "whilst Joanna and your Dad have a little chat."

She took the toddler out of the room and Nick focused his attention on Jo. She fiddled with her cup of tea then said, "I'm worried the Jacksons might be involved somewhere."

Nick said, "I can see Nat throwing something at your windows or emptying your bins all over the place or something of that sort. The amount of damage you're talking about, probably not." He hesitated. "Jo, could Maxwell be involved?"

"He's not been near the cottage Nick. I've not even heard from him since." She shook her head. "No its not him I'm certain."

"All right. But I do think you need to make this official Jo. I'll speak to my Sergeant and we can make some general enquiries. See if anything turns up. Don't worry."

She nodded but he sensed she was concerned. "Is there anything else?" he pressed gently.

"No, but it just makes me realise how isolated I am up there. I didn't hear a thing last night and that worries me."

"But you're on the phone?" Nick checked.

"Oh yes."

"Then you must ring me if you're at all worried. I don't mind how late or if its a false alarm. And if I'm not here ring Ashfordly Police Station. Promise?"

She nodded. "Ignore me. I'm just being a bit silly."

"No, you're not," Nick said firmly. "But hopefully this is just a one-off. Leave it with me. Come on, get that tea drunk and I'll get a few details."

* * *

Nick was more concerned that he had let on to Jo and he decided as a first port of call, after she had left the police house to go over to the school, to go round by the garage and see the damage to her car for himself.

"Round here at the back Nick," Bernie Scripps the garage owner told him. "She's in a fair state."

He was't joking. The sporty little convertible was in a sorry state indeed. Nick thoughtfully examined it and then glanced back at Bernie.

"Someone's done a job on it haven't they?" he said

"Aye, they have that. Someone with an axe to grind I reckon."

Nick didn't disagree. This wasn't any work of the Jacksons he'd lay odds. He was tempted to look no further than Maxwell Cartwright for this one. Unless Jo had any more skeletons rattling around in the cupboard she was keeping to herself.

He was intending to go over to Ashfordly but as he went past the school Joanna was standing by the gate; she indicated she wanted him to stop and he pulled the motorbike in.

"Nick," she said, "I've just come to the gate to see if there's any sign of Nat Jackson He's not here, he hasn't come to school. Now I know that's not unusual but, well, its making me wonder if his absence today and what happened to my car are connected."

"I'll go over there now and see what's going on," Nick told her. "But I've just been to look at your car Jo and I honestly don't think Nat is behind this or his Dad for that matter."

She nodded. She looked pale and he felt sorry for her. "Try not to worry," he said. "I'll come back later and let you know how I get on with the Jacksons."

* * *

In the ordinary way Nick would have called in for a bit of back up before going to the Jacksons. But he decided to take a chance on Bridget Jackson being in one of her more mellow moods this morning.

When he pulled the bike up outside the run down farmhouse he saw that Bridget Jackson was standing by the gate looking anxiously up and down the lane.

"Oh its you," she said. She wasn't friendly but at least she wasn't aggressive. In fact, Nick thought, she looked thoroughly deflated like all the fight had gone out of her. "Thought it might be t'doctor."

"Is it Tommy?"

"Aye his chest is right bad." She shrugged. "I reckon doctor'll want him in the infirmary, when he decides to get here that is." She glared at Nick. "So if you're here to accuse him of owt its a waste of time because he can't even get out of his bed."

Nick said, "And Nat?"

"What of Nat?"

"He's not at school, again, Bridget. You'll have the Social Services down on you if this goes on."

"Ah meant to go down to the school and speak to them about Nat," the woman said. "I've sent Nat away for a few days. Me sister is having him over in Whitby. He went last night. Well, I've got me hands full here and I can't be doing with Nat playing me up and all. Our Sheila'll send him to school with her lot."

"Have you got your sister's address Bridget? The school will want to check," Nick pointed out.

"Come in t'house for a minute," she said.

Nick followed her into the shabby, and not particularly clean, house. Upstairs he could hear Tommy coughing.

"Aye, I told you he were bad," Bridget said grimly. She gave Nick a piece of paper. "Here's me sister's address and she's on the telephone so you can ring her with your questions." She looked closely at the police constable. "Before you go tell me what you were here for. It weren't to check up on our Nat I know that. Summat else brought you here."

"All right, there was an incident in the village last night and I was just ruling out whether your Tommy - or even possibly Nat - might have been involved. But I can see that's not the case Bridget. I'm sorry to bother you when you've got trouble."

To Nick's surprise the woman replied, "Aye, well, happen you've cause enough to reckon Tommy might have summat to do wi' whatever's gone on. Most o't' trouble hereabouts has led back here in one form or another. But not this time."

"No." They both looked up as Tommy began wheezing again. Nick looked at Bridget. "You get back to him. I'll take this message to the school and if I see the doctor or Maggie Bolton out and about I'll ask them to hurry up getting over to you."

The woman nodded. "Aye well thanks."

Nick went back to the motorbike and got on it. But before setting off he sat on the bike thinking for a moment. And the more he thought about it, the more he knew he had to convince Joanna to see what was in front of her. Maxwell Cartwright simply had to be the most likely culprit for this. Unless there was some other secret Joanna did not want to come out into the open.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick went to speak to Jo after school that day. She was still in her classroom although the children had long since left. He wondered as he perched on a table in the classroom if she were deliberately putting off the moment when she would have to leave and go home.

She dusted off her blackboard and turned to face him with a sigh.

"So definitely nothing to do with the Jacksons," she said. "I seem to be getting quite proficient about accusing people of things they haven't done."

"But you didn't," Nick said gently. "You only wondered if they might have had something to do with it. You hardly went round there accusing them of damaging your car yourself."

"You thought all along this had nothing to do with the Jacksons though. I should have listened to you." She sat down at her desk, brushing chalk off her hands.

"Jo, you know what I'm going to say now don't you?"

"That you think this is Max's work. Well, maybe it is, but I don't want anything else done about it Nick. I mean it."

"Why?"

"Well you'll accuse him of it and he'll deny it. We've no proof. And anyway it would just make things too awkward. You don't understand."

"Try me."

She sighed. "Maxwell's family are County Nick. His parents are Lord and Lady Cotesmore, that's the Cotesmores of Cotesmore Hall. They run the show and own pretty much everything round about. Nearly all the locals have some attachment or dependency on the Hall. Dad is the local bank manager and he assists with their affairs. Mum works closely with Lady Cotesmore in the local Womens Institute. They're as good friends as what they could be given the difference in social status. If I send the police round accusing Maxwell of smashing up my car..." Jo took a breath."No that's it Nick. Its not to be taken any further. I'm withdrawing my complaint or whatever it is I need to do."

* * *

Nick was really frustrated by Jo's decision yet at the same time he could understand it. He raised the matter in the duty room at Ashfordly the next day but his Sergeant's response was fairly typical if understandable.

"Well that's it Rowan," Blaketon said, "you'll have to leave it there won't you? Domestics!"

"Sarge."

Alf Ventress looked keenly at Nick. "You reckon there'll be more to come don't you?" he asked.

"Well if she doesn't make a complaint against this Maxwell and at the same time he's not getting what he wants, then yeah, I do," Nick said. "He didn't strike me as the sort to quietly go away."

"I don't want you wasting any more time on it Rowan," Blaketon said sharply, "and that's an order."

He went back into his office. Phil looked over at Nick.

"Taking a bit of an interest in this one aren't you Nick?" he asked.

Nick looked sharply at him. "Don't know what you mean."

"Well you can see how it might look to us," Alf put in. "Some might say you had more than a passing interest in our new school teacher. How did dinner go the other night by the way?"

"It was fine and it was nothing more than a dinner," Nick said speaking defensively.

"Now don't go getting all prickly on us," Phil said. "Seriously Nick, you need to start living a bit again. Do you no harm."

Happily for Nick the phone rang at that moment saving him having to answer. Alf picked up the phone, saying "Ashfordly Police. Oh I see. Yes, he's here. Aye. All right Maggie, leave it with me."

He put the phone down and looked over at Nick saying, "Maggie Bolton's got Joanna Weston with her. She turned up this morning in a right state. Someone's been hanging round that cottage of hers, banging on the doors and windows and that sort of thing. Before that all started she got calls, three or four one after the other but when she went to pick it up no one were there"

"I told her to call me if she had any more trouble!" Nick said exasperated.

"Aye well she tried that when the banging on the doors started. Except the phone line were dead. Someone had cut the wire."

Blaketon had come back down the passage from his office to hear all this. He looked over at Nick.

"Well you'd best go over to Maggie Bolton's Rowan," he said. You might want to impress on our Miss Weston if we get some co-operation from her, we might actually be able to do summat!"

"Yes Sarge." Nick went to get his greatcoat. "But if we've no proof its going to be hard to lay anything at Maxwell Cartwright's door."

* * *

Jo was not in a good state when Nick arrived at Maggie's cottage. She was sat by the fire twisting a handkerchief in her hands. She was pale and her eyes had dark rings round them

"She wanted to go into school!" Maggie said softly to Nick. "As you can see she's not fit."

"No." Nick sat down gently opposite Jo. "Jo, come on its all right now."

"I was so scared Nick. When I found the wire had been cut. I- I was too scared to even run to the car and drive for help. I just barricaded myself into the house. When the noises stopped, well, I just huddled there by the door you know. I was too scared to move. When it was daylight, I just ran for the car and drove down into the village."

"Did you see the person who was doing this Jo?"

"No I was too scared to even look out the window. I'm so sorry."

"All right. I know." Nick took a breath. "Jo, we can't ignore this."

"I know."

"We need to have a word with Maxwell. To at least ask him where he was last night."

"Nick, he'll deny everything." Jo spoke shakily. "And what keeps going through my head is, what if this isn't Maxwell's work? What if this is someone else? That's even worse isn't it?"

"Can you think of anyone else it might be?"

She shook her head. "No, honestly I can't Nick."

"All right." Nick gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Leave it with me Jo. The main thing is you're safe now. But we have to start somewhere and that means speaking to Maxwell I'm afraid. Although its going to be difficult without any evidence. But we will sort this."

"Thank you."

"Jo, do you think Maxwell is behind all this?"

"He hates things not going his way. And he has a real temper as you know. Especially when things don't go his way or he doesn't get what he wants. And I humiliated him you see. No, I would'nt put any of this past him," Jo said finally acknowledging what Nick knew already and what in truth she had always known deep down. "I need to get this sorted, "she went on. "I might be safe here now - until Maxwell or whoever this is finds me here. Because they're not going to go away are they?" She looked from Nick to Maggie and they saw the fear on her face. They looked grimly at each other. They had to stop this.


	8. Chapter 8

In his office at Ashfordly later that day Oscar Blaketon put the phone down and took a deep breath. What he had been told came as no surprise to him - he had years of dealing with Lord Ashfordly and his ilk after all - but he knew it wasn't going to go down well with Nick Rowan - and definitely not with this Joanna Weston. And that made Blaketon think a bit as well. It seemed to him young Rowan had taken a bit of a shine to this Joanna. No bad thing, thought Blaketon, the lad had to start living a bit again. As long as he didn't let that cloud his judgement.

The Sergeant brought his attention back to the matter in hand and took a deep breath. May as well get it over with. He got up and went out to the duty room. It would seem to be a hive of industry at the moment but Blaketon thought as he often did that that was probably a bit of an illusion and it would be a different story when his back was turned.

He fixed his eye on Nick Rowan in the corner. "Rowan," he said.

Nick looked up. "Sarge?"

Alf and Phil sat back in their chairs to listen in.

"I've just been speaking to the Sergeant who covers the patch for Cotesmore. I rang him, he rang me back. No doubt after speaking to someone else."

Nick got a feeling of where this was going.

"The upshot is, that without some evidence Maxwell Cartwright is behind all this, there's no way they'll touch him. Not even on a where were you last night sir basis."

"So he just gets away with it?" Nick was incredulous.

"Now come on Rowan, you know how it works."

"I know if it were anyone else we were dealing with, we'd be round there now dealing with it Sarge! But because of who he is he's untouchable!"

"I never said that Rowan and neither did the Sergeant for the area!" Blaketon snapped. "As your hearing is obviously a problem at the moment, I'll repeat myself - we need evidence!" He sighed. "Look this might all be dealt with a bit unofficially anyway."

"Sarge?" asked Phil looking puzzled.

"Oh come on," Alf said lazily. "You know how it works. This'll be fed upwards to the local Chief Constable, who'll probably have a casual word with Lord whats-his-name over drinks, who'll then have a word with his son and heir and rein him in."

"Which is fine," Nick said, "if he's prepared to listen"

Blaketon looked at him consideringly. "You have of course taken into account the possibility that someone else might be responsible for this?" he asked Nick.

"Of course I have Sarge. But I saw how Cartwright behaved that day remember and he's a pretty nasty piece of work."

"There is one other possiblity of course," murmured Phil.

"Well don't hold back on us," Blaketon said scathingly.

Phil sighed knowing this was not going to go down well in some quarters. "Is it possible that Joanna Weston is making some of this up?" he said. "Even maybe going as far as vandalising her own car?"

"Wouldn't be the first time we've come across it," Alf observed. "You mean doing it for a bit of attention like?"

Phil nodded.

But Nick shook his head. "No, I don't believe that for a second," he said.

Alf, Blaketon and Phil glanced at each other.

"What!" Nick said indignantly.

"Come on Nick, its obvious you've took a bit of a shine to her!" Phil replied.

Blaketon looked closely at Nick. "Don't get too involved in this lad," he said. "In fact, I'm wondering if you should go on dealing with this investigation."

Nick said, "Have we even got an investigation Sarge? Given we're not even allowed to follow up any leads!"

"Now steady on!" Blaketon rebuked him. "All right stay on the bloody case then - but you need to find me some evidence Rowan. Find some evidence and believe me whoever's responsible they'll be dealt with. Just- well, keep an open mind lad. That's all I'm saying."

Nick muttered, "Sorry Sarge" He paused. "Do I tell Joanna - we're not touching Cartwright - not yet anyway."

"You tell her we need some hard evidence to put him at the scene. Without that -" Blaketon shrugged. "And I'll be watching you Rowan. If I've any doubts about how you're dealing with this or I think you're getting too involved you're off the case!"

* * *

Nick was in a pretty fed up state of mind when he set off home to Aidensfield later on that day. He hadn't got in touch with Jo yet. He had nothing to say to her really other than without something concrete to go on there was little they can do. She had after all worked that much out for herself. Nick felt he was letting her down somehow. Also he knew the other lads had worked out he felt somehow drawn to Jo and that was making Nick feel conflicted in himself too. He was reluctant to admit he did feel drawn to her but how could he ever think about anyone that way again? Not after Kate. After what had happened.

As he got back to the Police House he saw Maggie Bolton's Land Rover outside. Wondering what was up now Nick went into the house. Maggie and Eileen were sat in the living room with tea.

"Oh hallo Nick," Eileen said, "I told Maggie you were due in otherwise we were going to phone Ashfordly."

"What's up?" Nick asked Maggie sharply as he picked Katie up from the floor where she was playing and pulled her onto his knee. "Hallo you," he said to the toddler

"I'm worried about Jo, Nick," Maggie said bluntly. "She said she would stay with me whilst her phone line was mended, but she's insisted on going up to the cottage, now, to fetch some things she wanted. I was going to go with her but then, typically, I got a call out. Jo said not to worry, she'd be fine on her own. Anyway I went on the visit and came back by Jo's cottage. Her car was outside and I went to the door and knocked and knocked and there was no reply. The door was locked and the curtains pulled across downstairs." Maggie took a breath. "So I went home thinking Jo might be there, but no sign." She looked at Nick. "Maybe I'm over reacting but I don't think I am. I'm worried Nick."

"Right. So you saw her last at -"

"3pm, then I had this call out which took me to 5pm as I followed up on one or two other patients nearby, so it was about 5.20 when I got to the cottage. And then I came here - I've been here about ten minutes.

Eileen stepped forward and took Katie off Nick as he got up. "I'm sure everything will be fine Maggie," he said gently, "but I'll go up there myself and try and find out what's going on."

* * *

When Jo had gone up to Brock Cottage she had felt anxious about going up there alone. She wished she had waited for Maggie to go with her but Jo felt she needed to confront her fears and try and go on with her life as much as possible.

The cottage seemed quiet and she sighed as she stepped into the pretty living room. She and her parents had worked so hard to make a home here. And she had been so pleased and happy to move on and create a life for herself. Yet someone was desperate to try and destroy that for her.

She went upstairs and began to throw a few things she would want into a bag. She was actually upstairs a bit longer than she had intended to be. She came back downstairs and cried out in shock, dropping the bag she was carrying.

Sitting on the sofa was Maxwell. He had a shotgun between his knees.

"My God Maxwell, what the - how dare you just walk in here! Get the hell out!" Jo snapped, absolutely furious.

"Oh no, I'm going nowhere. You and me have things to sort out." He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "All the warnings you've had and you've taken no notice have you?"

"Warnings - so it was you - vandalising my car, chasing me out of my own home!"

"Well, your pa's house but no matter." Max shrugged. "And then I had the total indignity of my father lecturing me because his pal the local police bigwig has brought it to his attention someone has had the nerve to tell the local Constabulary I've not been behaving very well. You bitch!" He got up as he spoke and Jo shrank back from him as he loomed over her. "You've made a fool of me in front of everyone! You really think I was going to let you get away with that!"

Jo's eyes flitted past him to the open door (there was only one door in and out of the cottage). She saw one chance and tried to run past Maxwell but he grabbed her instantly and hit her, hard. She fell and landed half dazed on the floor. Breathing heavily Maxwell stepped over her and slammed and locked the door, all the while with his rifle in his hand. He pulled the curtains over the windows and did the same in the kitchen. When he came back Jo was making for the stairs. Maxwell brought the rifle up to his shoulder. "Carry on," he said, "and I'll shoot you. Might do that anyway."

Jo slid helplessly onto the floor huddling against the stairs. "Please," she began then stopped as they heard a vehicle outside. Of course this was Maggie Bolton.

"Quiet! One word from you and I'll shoot you both!"

Jo lay helplessly as Maggie tried the door, banged on it, shouted, to no avail. As Maggie drove away Jo began to weep silently convinced now there was no way Maxwell was going to let her leave the cottage alive. He had completely and utterly "lost it."


	9. Chapter 9

"How will your parents feel?" Maxwell asked Jo conversationally. He was sat back on the sofa now the shotgun lying across his knees. She was still huddled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Feel about what?"

"Their daughter being such a tart!"

Despite her fear Jo felt anger. "How dare you!"

"I was here the other night. When you were entertaining PC Plod. Stood out there watching the two of you. I recognised him from when he had the nerve to chase me off."

"I made a wrong assumption about something, I offered him a dinner as an apology. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I don't believe you. How long have you and him been a thing then Jo? Whilst you were with me? I always wondered if there was someone else. Did you meet him whilst you were here all those weekends with ma and pa? Was he the reason you decided to move out here?"

"There wasn't - isn't - anyone else. I left you Maxwell, I ended it, because frankly there were times I hated you, times when you frightened me. And it looks like I was right to feel that way about you doesn't it?" Jo paused. "You would never have allowed me to be myself. You would always have wanted things your way, you to be in control all the time. Well, you can't do that Maxwell. I have the right to a life of my own."

"I offered you everything. You wouldn't have ever needed to work again."

"I enjoy my work. And what you were offering, there was too high a price to pay for it."

They both looked up as they heard a vehicle outside. Maxwell moved quickly to the window. "Well," he said, "would you believe, its PC Plod."

Jo looked at Maxwell in fear. "I'll get rid of him," she said quickly.

"You'll stay right where you are and keep quiet!"

Nick did exactly what Maggie had done, try the cottage door and bang on the windows, called out for Joanna, but with no luck of course. He stepped back from the cottage thoughtfully. Next he went to the car which was the one the garage had lent Jo. It wasn't locked. He searched it quickly, including the boot. Nothing.

He went back to the bike and radio'd in to Ashfordly. Phil Bellamy took the call.

"Phil think we've a problem," Nick said. "Jo Weston came up to her cottage to get some things and she hasn't been seen since although her car's here. The door is locked and the curtains are pulled across. I'm going to break in."

"Want some assistance Nick?"

"Yeah, if there's no sign of her and depending on what I find when I get in there, think we're going to have to start searching Phil."

"Understood. Over."

Jo looked at Maxwell as they heard Nick walking back towards the cottage "He knows something isn't right," she whispered. "He's not going to go away."

Maxwell said to her, "Open the door and let him in."

"No Maxwell."

"Do as you're told or I'll shoot both of you anyway!"

As Nick got to the door he stopped as the door was unlocked and opened slightly. He stared at Joanna standing there. For a brief fleeting moment he wondered if the lads had been right, if she really was slightly unhinged. But then he saw the raw fear on her face and he knew.

"Jo, is Maxwell here?" he asked.

"Open the door properly Joanna," said Maxwell's voice from inside the cottage. "Don't be rude, let our friend in."

Jo tearfully whispered to Nick, "I'm so sorry," as she opened the door wider.

Behind her, from within the cottage, Maxwell raised up his gun and fired. Nick saw him bring his arm up, knew what he was going to do and instinctively dived forward, grabbing for Jo and taking her down with him, shielding her. He gasped as he felt the bullet literally clip him on its way past. He and Jo lay across the doorstep of the cottage, dazedly looking at each other as Maxwell brought down the gun saying, "Well do come in Constable. And Joanna shut the door will you."

Jo whispered, "Nick, you're bleeding."

Nick looked down, he had blood soaking through one of his sleeves. "Its okay," he said, "honestly, its a graze that's all. It just clipped me."

"The pair of you, move!" snapped Maxwell.

Nick shakily got up and stepped into the cottage. "Sit down there," Max snapped indicating the floor by the doorway. Cautiously Nick slid down the wall, sitting on the floor as he was told. He had clamped his hand over his injured arm to try and staunch the blood but he didn't think he was badly hurt. He eyed Maxwell warily as Jo closed and locked the door.

"Put that gun down, Maxwell," Nick said "You're in enough trouble. Put it down."

Maxwell ignored him and sat back down on the sofa, cradling his gun across his knees, saying to Jo,"Go and sit back where you were."

She moved back to the bottom of the stairs, shaking with fear. Nick looked over at her. He saw the livid bruise on her face which he hadn't noticed before as her hair was covering it. "Did he do that?" he asked her.

"Shut up!" Max snarled.

Nick looked back at him. "You do know I've got back up coming don't you?" he said. "We knew Jo was missing, we were worried. We were planning to start searching. So you're going to have to make some decisions here Maxwell because there's going to be a lot of coppers outside very soon. And when they work out what's going on in here, then there'll be armed coppers outside."

"Its not going to change anything," Max whispered.

"What's it not going to change Maxwell?" Nick shook his head. "I thought you loved Joanna. Look at her. You've terrified her."

"She made an idiot of me. She had to learn."

"Well, I think she's learned her lesson all right."

"I know you know"

"What do you know?"

"That you and her - have something going on. I saw you here the other night."

"For dinner. Which Joanna insisted on cooking for me by way of an apology because of a misunderstanding. There's nothing going on Maxwell."

"I don't believe you."

"That's up to you. But its true."

Maxwell looked over at Joanna huddled in her corner of the room. He said, "I didn't want to hurt you Jo. I love you. Is there - any chance for us?"

But the truth was in her eyes and he laughed bitterly. "Just give me one good reason," he said turning his attention back to Nick, "why I should let either of you walk out of here."

Nick said. "For one, as it stands, you'll probably find, if you're paying enough, a doctor who can say you were temporarily insane and find you a nice comfortable clinic to hole up in for a few months which will neatly avoid a prison sentence. But if you use that gun on me, on Joanna, it'll be a different story and you know it."

"Won't face prison if I take myself as well will I?"

"The other reason I would really like you to think about this," Nick said levelly, "is that I've a daughter at home and I'm all she has. She's lost her mum, she doesn't deserve to lose her dad as well. So you see Maxwell, that's her life destroyed, Joanna's parents lives destroyed, your parents too. Its so much more than just us, in this room. You must see that."

"I - I was so angry. When - she threw me over. I know, I know I can lose my temper but I did try Joanna. To keep it in check. But sometimes..." Maxwell looked at her. "Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," she whispered. "But I am frightened of you. Pease Maxwell, end this now, for all our sakes. Especially Nick, he has nothing to do with any of this."

Maxwell looked over at Nick. "What do I do?"

Nick said "Empty the shells out of the gun, then slide the gun over to me."

Dazedly Max did as he was told, letting the shells fall to the floor. He then slid the rifle over to Nick who picked it up, checked it and then stood it against the door. Getting to his feet he stepped over to Maxwell who sat on the sofa, all fight gone out of him. He offered no objection as Nick handcuffed and arrested him.

Looking over at Jo, Nick said, "I'll come back to you Jo. Let me deal with him. I won't be a moment. Maxwell, come on."

He led Maxwell outside, As they reached Nick's bike to Nick's relief the Ashfordly station car pulled in. It was being driven by Phil and Sergeant Blaketon was with him.

"Rowan!" Blaketon took in the scene noting that Nick seemed to have been hurt. "What the hell's going on?"

"Maxwell Cartwright Sarge. He was holding Joanna hostage in the cottage. He made her open the door when I knocked, then he fired his gun Sarge. Its clipped me but its a graze, its not serious. Then he held Joanna and I in the cottage at gunpoint. The gun's in the house I've made it safe. I managed to talk him round Sarge."

"And Miss Weston?"

"I need to get back to her, " Nick said. "She's very shaken and he has hit her but I don't think, physically, she's badly hurt. Phil - ?"

"Aye." Phil stepped forward to take Maxwell's arm. "You, in the car."

"Rowan!" Blaketon said sharply. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"No. I'll just go to the hospital myself in a bit. Jo might want a check over though. If we can get a message to the police house, Maggie's there."

"I'll see to that," Blaketon said reaching for the radio to ask Alf back at the station to forward on a message.

Nick went back into the house. Joanna was still huddled by the stairs.

"Hey, come on," he said crouching in front of her. "Its fine now. Honestly. Come on let me help you up"

"Sorry," she said as he helped her onto the sofa. "For going to pieces. I was just so bloody scared and Nick, you're hurt!"

"Jo, honestly its a graze. He knew what he was doing," Nick said ruefully. "He's a good shot, I'll give him that!"

"Its all such a mess. He could have killed us both. And you're right he probably won't even go to prison. . I just wanted to move on, make a fresh start and all its done is cause trouble for everyone."

"How can you blame yourself for all this?" Nick asked gently.

"For once, Constable Rowan's right" Blaketon said from the doorway of the cottage where he had just appeared. He picked up the shotgun by the door examining it then focused his attention back on Joanna. "The only one at fault here as far I can see is that mad beggar we've got in the car. Well," he said with some satisfaction, "it were evidence that were wanted and its evidence we've got Rowan! I don't think Miss Weston you'll have much to worry about from now on!" He looked closely at Nick. "I reckon we should get you patched up lad," he said. "You've gone a bit of a funny colour!"


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's injury earned him five stitches and some sick leave from work which suited him as it gave him some precious time to spend with Katie.

As he predicted Maxwell's father produced a psychiatrist who declared Maxwell to be suffering from severe depression causing the balance of his his mind to be temporarily disturbed. With a bit of help from the Chief Constable Maxwell swerved charges on the condition he attended hospital as an inpatient. His parents backed the decision, as they were extremely upset and concerned by what had happened and of course this was a better option than prison which otherwise is where Maxwell would have ended up.

Jo herself had been distraught and Maggie had contacted her father who came to pick her up and take her home. She was still there so far as Nick knew.

So this afternoon Nick was curled up on the sofa with his daughter, reading her a story. It has to be said that he was not impressed when someone knocked on the door. Eileen went to open it and found Maggie on the step.

"Sorry," Maggie said as she came into the sitting room and found Nick and Katie comfortably ensconced. "Its sort of important."

Nick gave a rueful grin. "I'm on sick leave!" he said

"Rubbish there's hardly a scratch on you!" Maggie retorted robustly.

"Tea Maggie?" Eileen called through.

"Yes please!" Maggie focused on Nick. "Seriously, I won't stay, I don't want to spoil your story, Katie!"

Katie smiled at Maggie and reached out for her. "Come on then terror!" Maggie said putting the little girl on her knee as she sat down and giving her a toy off the floor to keep her amused.

"So," Maggie said, as Eileen joined them with cups of tea, "its about Jo."

"When's she coming back?" Nick asked.

"Well that's just it. I mean, she is coming back tomorrow but to pack up Nick. She said she isn't staying in Aidensfield."

"But, why!" Eileen exclaimed. "I mean Maxwell is out of harm's way now and she could have a lovely life here."

"Its total madness," Maggie replied. "I spoke to her on the phone last night and all she seems to see is that she has caused so much trouble by coming here. She said she doesn't want to go back to her parents permanently but she is looking to move on again as she puts it."

"What's happened has hardly been her fault," Nick muttered.

"Well of course not. I just thinks she is so shaken and shocked she can hardly see a way past all this." Maggie looked directly at Nick. "Would you talk to her Nick? Try and make her see she doesn't need to go anywhere. I think as well as everything she feels guilty because you got involved and you got hurt. You speaking to her and putting her mind at rest might help I think."

"I can try I suppose."

They looked up as the phone rang. "Busy afternoon!" Eileen said brightly, getting up to go and answer it.

Maggie leaned forward and said to Nick in a low voice, "Nick. Don't think its not been noticed. You feel something towards Joanna don't you?"

"I don't know Maggie. I mean, yeah, but I don't know if I can, if its right."

"Oh Nick, of course its right!" Maggie took a breath. "And I'm telling you now, if you feel anything for Joanna and you want her to stay around, tell her for God's sake!"

* * *

Nick digested Maggie's words, thought about them and then decided to go up and see Jo the following afternoon Maggie having confirmed she was back in the cottage.

Jo came to the window when she heard the car pull up and then came out of the cottage to meet him.

"Hi there!" she said giving him an impulsive hug. "I'm so pleased to see you. How's your arm?"

"Its fine. I'm surprised I got any sick leave out of it to be honest," Nick admitted. He looked at her closely. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine," she said evasively. "Come on into the house," She nodded at her car. "Look, this was dropped off whilst I was at my parents. Bernie Scripps has done a fantastic job on it. Looks like new! And Maggie has been so kind, cleaned the cottage for me herself and everything."

As Nick stepped into the cottage he noticed fresh flowers and cards in the window. He looked at Jo. She smiled. "From the school. They have been so kind given I've been there less than a week."

"They must have really taken to you. See, its not all bad is it?"

She said evasively, "I'll make some tea."

When they were drinking tea in the cosy sitting room, Nick said to Jo, "So, how have you been? Be honest Jo."

"Well I've been looked after at home, as you might guess. Mum and Dad were so shocked by what happened. Mum felt guilty for letting Max know where to find me but he would have found me anyway so that's neither here nor there. Do you know Lady Cotesmore came to see me? She was very shocked, said they'd no idea about this side of Maxwell."

"The least she could have done I would have thought," Nick said.

"She didn't have to come Nick."

"All right. Sorry." He looked at her. "How do you feel about Maxwell avoiding prison?"

"We knew that would happen didn't we?" Jo shrugged. "I don't think I'll see him here again and that was all that was bothering me."

Nick nodded. "There is something else of course." He hesitated. "Maggie told me you were planning on moving on again."

"What else can I do Nick?"

"Stay here!" Nick leaned forward. "Why would you go Jo? You've got friends here already, you've made a great start at the school. You'd be letting those kids down if you move on again."

Jo gave him a grin. "That's low Nick Rowan!"

"Well its true. You've nothing to run away from have you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"At least give it a try and then maybe if you feel the same in a few months think about moving on then. But I think you should stick around for now." Nick took a deep breath. "I'd like you to."

She looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Nick, I nearly got you killed!"

"I'll get over it."

She looked closely at him. "What are you saying?"

"I don't know Jo. I really don't. But I'd like you to stick around not least because I owe you a dinner don't I?"

"Well there is that!" She relaxed a little. "All right, I'll put any ideas about moving on, on hold - how's that."

Nick nodded, satisfied. "That'll do - for now."


End file.
